For communication systems, regulatory constraints typically limit the maximum power spectral density a device can utilize at any given frequency. For example, in North America regulatory constraints can be interpreted to impose a maximum allowable PSD of −50 dBm/Hz in the 2-30 MHz range and −80 dBm/Hz in the 30-88 MHz range. If a single digital-to-analog converter is used in a transmitter to generate a wideband signal that spans the frequency range 2-88 MHz, then the signal above 30 MHz is represented by fewer discrete levels as compared to the signal in the 2-30 MHz frequency range. The signal in the 30-88 MHz band therefore suffers from higher quantization noise and limited fidelity. Similarly, if a single analog-to-digital converter is used at the receiver to process the wideband received signal, the quantization noise for the signal in the 30-88 MHz band is higher as compared to the signal in the 2-30 MHz band.